


On Your Left

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Song fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: No summary. Contains spoilers for Infinity War AND Endgame.





	On Your Left

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hozier 'Run'  
> Takes place during Avengers Infinity War and Avengers Endgame

Steve and Sam wound down their morning run, jogging the last half of the lap around the lake. The compound hadn’t quite woken up yet. The early risers had but most of it slept. “On your left.” Steve looked up at the woman blew past them like they were standing still. Sam caught the look on his face and laughed. They stood at the entrance to the end of the dock. “On your left, Rogers.”  
Steve watched her blow by them again. He narrowed his eyes. Sam chuckled and shook his head. “Go get her, Capt.” Steve darted off after her. Sam watched them round the lake with Steve hot on her heels but he couldn’t quite catch her.  
She slowed to a stop at the end of the dock. “Morning, Sam.”  
“Morning, hot stuff.”  
Steve jogged to a stop. “Hey old man, about time you caught up.”  
“You think you’re cute don’t you, doll?”  
“I know I am.” She grinned at Steve, the tip of her tongue poking through her teeth. She squeaked when he grabbed her around the waist and yanked her body against his. He returned her grin before kissing her breathless.  
Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Get a room.”  
She turned in Steve’s arms and leaned back into him. “No time. We’ve gotta pick Wanda up.” He kissed her shoulder then nuzzled her ear. She’d been an unexpected surprise.  
Since they’d been on the run, the team had been running into enhanced and mutants living under the radar. They’d liberated several from Hydra bases, being experimented on and weaponized. She’d been one of them. Their attraction had been intense and instant, something that Steve wasn’t used to.  
Nat waited on the jet. “Break it up, lovebirds. We’ve gotta go.”  
Steve slapped her ass as she sauntered up the gangplank. Sam chuckled. “Y’all are too much, man.”

“Steve?” Bucky began to fade away into ash then collapsed and disappeared. Steve dropped to his knees by what used to be his best friend. He pulled himself to his feet. The eerie quiet fell on the battlefield.  
A buzzing filled Steve’s head. He dropped to the ground by Vision’s corpse. “Oh god.” He thought of Mimic. “Oh god.” He looked up at Nat. He’d never run so fast in his life. He passed by confused combatants and Wakandans dissolving into ash.  
The door slammed open and he looked around the room. “Mimic?” He searched the room in a panic. “Doll, answer me, sweetheart.” He’d lost Bucky again. He’d lost Sam. He couldn’t lose her. Not now. Not after.  
“On your left…”  
Steve turned to his left. She practically vibrated with effort to keep herself together. “Oh god, sweetheart. Hang on…just hang on.”  
She grabbed onto his arms. Steve couldn’t keep the tears from his eyes as she collapsed into his arms. “Hey old man.” It didn’t hurt. There was no pain. There was nothing.  
“Brat.” Steve thumbed her cheek, causing it to crumble to ash. She gripped him harder. There was no power she could mimic could to stop the process.   
Mimic leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. “I love y...” She couldn’t fight it any longer. The power swept over her. The ash that had once been her body cascaded to the floor.

It was over. They’d done it. They’d done the impossible. They’d travelled through time and reversed the Decimation. But the fight was far from over. There was still Thanos and his army. Thor was down. Tony was down. He didn’t know if Scott, Rhodey, Clint, Rocket, Nebula or Bruce were still alive.  
Thanos smirked as Steve staggered to his feet. He gripped the strap of his shield and pulled it tight over a nasty gash in his forearm. The com in his ear crackled. Steve didn’t believe what he was hearing at first so he didn’t actually hear what Sam said. His heart and brain were screaming that it was Sam’s voice.  
“On your left, Capt.” It happened in quick succession after that. His heart soared as everyone…EVERYONE stepped out of Strange’s glowing portals. They were there. It had worked! They really were back!  
Steve Rogers, Captain America, squared his shoulders and prepared to fight. “Avengers. Assemble.” It was operatic. It was orgasmic. A clash of two armies. One fighting for a tyrannical madman. The other fighting for their lives. He saw Sam. He saw Bucky. He saw Queens, the Spider-kid. He saw so many more but he didn’t see her. Where was Mimic? New faces abounded, joining the fray for the fight of their lives.  
Then it was really over. Tony had… Steve swallowed the thick lump in his throat. He’d hugged Sam until the man had begged to breath. And Bucky. God, he’d lost him three times. He kept looking over his shoulder to check that he was still there.   
Steve felt her presence before she spoke. “On your left.” He dropped his shield and took the two steps toward. His large hand palmed that back of her head. He felt her in a crushing grip tight against him. Tears flowed freely down his dirty, bloody face. He turned his face into her hair and inhaled the scent of her. He pulled back just enough to hold the sides of her face and look into her eyes. She was back. She was whole. She was his. “Hey old man.”  
The first time he tried to speak, he sobbed. “Brat.” He kissed her desperately. Sobs hitched in his chest. “God, I’ve missed you, sweetheart.”  
“I’m here, Stevie. I’m here.” He kissed her again with crushing force. Steve dropped to his knees and pressed his face into her belly. He kissed the slight bump there, locking his arms around her waist. She was back. The baby was back. He sobbed against her belly. She pushed the cap off his head and combed her fingers through his hair. “We’re here, Steve.”


End file.
